winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Helia
Helia is Flora's love interest and Saladin's nephew. He is an artistic student as well as an excellent pilot. He is a pacifist because he does not believe in fighting. Personality Profile and Abilities Helia possesses the most maturity of all the Specialists. Referred to once by Brandon as a pacifist, he loves writing poems and drawing and romance. Helia is not afraid of making important decisions and doing what is right, even if his friends disagree with him. He is very daring at times, such as the time he kissed Flora in Darkar's Realm. He is also not afraid to voice his thoughts, as shown in Season 3, when he acts as a medium, like Nabu, between Sky and Bloom, or Musa and Riven. He also has much faith and belief in Flora, persuading her to trust herself such as when she tried to heal the Flower of Life, and when she tried to free herself from the roots cast by Diana. He also openly expresses his strong belief in her for example when she wrapped Anagan up in vines he stated proudly, "Flora's magic is really strong, he's not getting out of that anytime soon ". His uncle is Saladin, the Headmaster of Red Fountain. He was the best student at Red Fountain before he dropped out to go to art school. He later rejoined Red Fountain in the other boys' second year and joined Sky's team. He would have been in his third year in Season 2, had he not dropped out after the first year (in the school year before Season 1). He becomes Flora's boyfriend at the end of Season 2 and Timmy becomes his best friend. Helia is never jealous. It is also very possible that Helia has a certain amount of super strength, as he is able to single-handedly with one arm, literally, hold off a LeodragerusLeodragerus completely still and at bay as it was about to attack Flora. Further evidence is shown when he struggles to pull Sky's damaged fightercraft Red Wing into the hanger of the flying ship without being held down to anything. In the "Shaab Stone" arc in the monthly magazines, Helia is shown as a proficient double agent, capable of investigating real fights to fake an alibi, faking an expulsion from Red Fountain and lying to everyone, even Flora, to break into Alfea's administration to steal documents to trick a crime boss into opening the vault holding the Shaab Stone, from which he can steal. He lies with a heavy heart though and reveals all the deceptions, hoping that he can start anew with Flora. He is skilled in martial arts and espionage. Unlike in the cartoon where Helia is never shown riding a level-bike, he can actually ride one. Some would say that he is shy, but that is only due to his lack of major speaking parts or involvement to the plot in Season 2 and Season 3, as he is a pacifist. Series Seasons |-|Season 2= He first appears in "Party Crasher", where he is introduced to the Winx. Brandon notes that he is a pacifist and used to be one of the top students at Red Fountain until he dropped out to pursue the arts. Timmy tells that he is Saladin's nephew. Later on in the episode, Lord Darkar sends a huge winged monster about the size of the stadium in which the Winx Club, and a significant amount of Specialists in the school, fight. When Flora is blindsided by the monster and is about to attack her, the monster is subdued from behind with large gold strings from Helia's glove, which effectively hold the monster at bay with one arm smiling. When Flora recovers, he releases the monster and leaves the stadium. At the end, the Winx Club suspect dirty motives and that maybe it was him who had summoned the monster. Helia helps the Winx and the Specialists fight the Trix during the camping trip. Flora admits she likes Helia, and he tells her he likes her, and blows her a kiss. At the end of the season, he boldly kisses Flora before going off to fight the final battle with Darkar. |-|Season 3= Helia does not appear much throughout the season, although, he does go on the mission to the Omega Dimension to rescue Tecna. Helia also helps the others take the Flying Bikers' bikes, thus helping the Winx stop King Radius's wedding. He also was the only Specialist to report back to the Winx after Valtor attacked the rest of the Specialists. |-|Season 4= Helia, along with the other Specialists, go to Earth to help the Winx Club. His new look consists of the original outfit but with his hair changed it into a rag-cut. This change in appearance does not happen until a few episodes after the Love and Pet episode. He also helps Riven get Musa back. |-|Season 5= When the Specialists visit the Winx at Alfea, Helia gives an origami to Flora. Princess Krystal of Linphea then appears, and it is revealed that she and Helia were childhood friends. Krystal clings onto Helia's arm, and mentions that they need to catch up, which upsets Flora. Helia later gets hit by Darcy. Krystal and Flora take him into the hallway and Krystal uses her healing powers to help him. Helia makes a few cameo appearances, but does not have a major role until Listen to Your Heart where he was watching the Winx (minus Bloom) in a Volleyball game. When they lost, Helia was about to go and speak to Flora but Krystal came up to him and hugged him instead. |-|Season 6= Coming soon... Specials |-|The Shadow Phoenix= He appeared when the Winx visit Red Fountain and was seen drawing a flower. Flora soon develops a crush on him and wrote his name on her book. Helia also seems to like her and draws a portrait of her. Because of that, Flora does not consent in potion class after dreaming about being married to Helia. He also appeared with the Winx and Specialists to save Bloom from Darkar's ritual. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Coming Soon |-|Magical Adventure= Helia plays a minor role in this movie. Helia helps the Winx and the Specialists save the positive energy that the Trix destroyed. He and the others successfully defeat the Ancestral Witches and the Trix. Appearance His appearance is different than the other Specialists, namely his long black hair. He has blue eyes. Like the others except Timmy, he is very muscular, as shown in Episode 21 of Season 3, when he got through showering. Civilian It seems he prefers looser clothing. In Season 2, and in a few episodes of Season 3, he wore a light green poet's shirt with beige khakis. In Season 3, he changes to khaki shorts, a light blue shirt and sneakers. He wears his long, black hair in a loose side-ponytail, but in the Season 4, he cuts his hair into short, spiky fringes. Red Fountain Uniform Helia wears traditional Red Fountain school uniform during missions or normal classes. His clasp on the cape changes its color often. Gallery Trivia *Helia is a Greek female name meaning "Sun". **Helia is also the name of one of the Heliades, the daughters of Helios, the God of the Sun in Greek Mythology. **It should be noted that the name "Helia" is a feminine name in Greek (Ηλία). Its masculine Greek form would be "Helios" (Ἥλιος), which has the same meaning: "Sun". Its masculine forms in Spanish and in Portuguese would respectively be "Helios" and "Hélio" these forms are used as his name in one of the South American dubs where the use of Roman Languages is dominant and the feminine/masculine role plays a large part in language. *Helia attended art school before re-attending Red Fountain. *Helia is a talented artist. *He seems to be unusually strong as he had been seen holding huge monsters down with his cable gauntlets as well as tow in an entire Red Fountain ship with his gauntlets. *In the RAI version, Helia is Saladin's grandson, but in the 4Kids version, he is his nephew. *Helia's laser cable gauntlets are similar to the weapon used by the character Walter C. Dornez from the series Hellsing. *In Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure, Helia's hairstyle is similar to his original hairstyle from the second and third seasons, while he changed his hairstyle in the Episode 6 of Season 4, shortly before the girls earned their Believix at the end of the same episode. *He is the only Specialist with a Greek female name. *As he is a Specialist with a Greek female name, it could also be a fact that he was supposed to be a girl, referring also to his long, blue hair, but was changed to a boy so Flora would have a boyfriend. *Helia is the oldest of the Specialists. He attended Red Fountain before the other specialists did, but he dropped out to go to art school. Category:Specialists Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Male Characters Category:Red Fountain Category:Major Characters Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Comics Category:Helia Category:Flora